


Résistance !

by BlueFloyd



Series: Longtemps je me suis fait une certaine idée de la France [2]
Category: Political RPF - France 20th c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: (it's something to be), Classe ouvrière, Complexe militaro-industriel incarné, Gen, Histoire secrète, Imagine-t-on le Général de Gaulle, Insurrection communiste, Internationale, La grande classe ouvrière même, Lutte Finale, Resistance, Vos guerres / Nos morts, Working class hero, État d'Hyper-Urgence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Ça fait longtemps qu'ils savent que ces institutions sont le bras armé de la bourgeoisie. Et quand le masque tombe et que la bête immonde ne se cache même plus, ils sont prêts.





	1. Chapter 1

« ... sera le genre humain. » C'est habituellement un chant joyeux. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, alors qu'ils finissent le dernier refrain, leurs visages sont fermés. Ils sont rassemblés autour du mémorial improvisé. Une photo d'Antoine, quelques fleurs, un drapeau rouge. Un bout de tissu récupéré dans un T-shirt planté sur une tige filetée. Ils n'ont pas pu trouver mieux, par ces temps-ci. Louna réprime un sanglot. Elle était avec Antoine depuis cinq ans. Ils discutent encore quelques minutes puis ils se dispersent. Alors qu'il s'éloigne dans un couloir, plongé dans ses pensées, Louna le rattrape.

« Philippe. Ça peut pas continuer comme ça.  
\- Louna… On peut pas abandonner. Je suis effondré par la mort d'Antoine, mais…  
\- Abandonner ? Ah non, certainement pas. C'est pas du tout ça que j'veux dire. On peux pas continuer à se laisser tirer comme des lapins.  
\- Attends, attends, qu'est-ce que tu…  
\- Ils l'ont abattu comme un chien, Philippe ! Comme un putain de chien ! On n'a même pas pu récupérer le corps ! Pour avoir collé quatre pauvres affiches ! Prendre conscience de nous-mêmes et être solidaires en tant que classe c'était du vent ? Si on les laisse faire y'aura plus de Parti d'ici un an !  
\- Je… Ouais, nan, t'as raison. T'as raison.  
\- Convoque un Congrès, Philippe. Si je demande moi on dira juste que je pense pas clair à cause du deuil. Mais toi, les camarades t'écouteront.  
\- Tu sais, y'a pas de raison que je sois plus…  
\- Arrête. On est tous et toutes égaux blablabla, n'empêche que déjà t'es un mec, et puis t'as le prestige d'avoir été le candidat du Parti à l'époque. Ouais ça devrait pas compter, mais ça compte. Demande le Congrès. Ils te l'accorderont.  
\- Ok. Je vais le faire. Pour Antoine.  
\- Non, Philippe. Pour tous les travailleurs. »

Il rentre chez lui. Il est dans l'équipe du matin, faut pas qu'il tarde à se coucher s'il veut pouvoir dormir un peu. Le réveil sonne à 4h. Il titube hors du lit, prend son kawa, deux barres de céréales. Il récupère sa gamelle, son blouson, sort de chez lui. Il fait un détour passe prendre du tabac chez Joe. Avec les rationnements les prix sont scandaleux mais il ne peut pas s'en passer. Au moins il fume pas dès le réveil. Il s'en roule une sur le chemin de l'usine. Il retrouve Kevin et Lyse en train de finir leurs clopes devant la porte. La sonnerie retentit alors ils aspirent un grand coup pour avoir leur dose de nicotine, puis ils rentrent dans l'usine. Il fait son roulement en mode automatique. Ça fait pas longtemps qu'il est sur une chaîne d'armement mais entre ça et les voitures, quand on assemble des pièces, y'a pas de grande différence, franchement.

Enfin la sonnerie de 13h retentit. Il lâche la machine, se redresse. Il a la nuque totalement raide. Il récupère sa gamelle, sort de l'usine. Il repère Kevin, lui fait signe. Ils vont se poser sur les bords du canal. Il s'en roule une en chemin. Ils mangent et fument tranquillement, en regardant l'eau couler paresseusement.

« Je veux convoquer un Congrès du Parti, pour après-demain soir.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Ouais. Faut changer de stratégie, là on va à l'abattoir. Tu fais passer le mot ?  
\- Ouais. Fait passer le sel, toi.  
\- Tiens. Tom va bien ?  
\- Comme un charme. Il râle toujours parce qu'il a des patients insupportables, mais je crois que de toute façon il adore râler, alors autant que ce soit à propos du boulot.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu.  
\- T'as qu'à passer à la maison la semaine prochaine. On sera dans l'équipe de l'aprèm, on pourra dîner avec lui.  
\- Ça marche. »  
  


La réunion du Parti, deux jours plus tard.

Philippe regarde autour de lui. Ils ne sont pas nombreux. 20 personnes max. Louna est là, elle lui adresse un signe de tête. Kevin est là aussi. C'est lui qui coordonnera avec les autres cellules. C'est Malika qui à le rôle de modératrice aujourd'hui.  
« Le camarade Philippe a demandé un Congrès du Parti. Philippe, qu'est-ce que tu veux exposer au Parti ?  
\- Merci camarade. J'ai voulu un Congrès pour discuter d'un changement de stratégie de lutte. Il me semble, et je ne suis pas le seul camarade dans ce cas, que nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça. Plusieurs camarades ont été abattus par les militaires parce qu'ils ont été surpris en train de coller des affiches. Je pense qu'il faut sortir de la non-violence.  
Brouhaha dans la salle.  
\- Tu veux le Grand Soir tout de suite, camarade ?  
\- Non, je sais tout aussi bien que vous qu'il n'y a pas encore assez de conscience de classe pour que ça ait une quelconque chance d'arriver. Mais je veux une résistance plus active. Grêves, résistances et sabotages, pour commencer. On travaille dans des usines d'armement. On peut en détourner. Faut que les équipes qui collent les affiches soient armées, et qu'elles puissent riposter. Et puis je sais pas moi, selon comment ça évolue on pourra même potentiellement envisager des actions de plus grande ampleur.  
Brouhaha dans la salle, plus marqué cette fois.  
\- On peut pas s'attaquer frontalement à l'armée, Philippe !  
\- Frontalement non, Fouad. Mais on peut faire plus que ce qu'on fait actuellement. Je veux dire, ils nous exécutent déjà sans sommation, ils vont faire quoi de pire si on réplique ? On est déjà à moitié dans la clandestinité, on met plus le logo sur les affiches vus que c'est illégal de les coller. Autant inventer un nom qui claque avec "Résistance" dedans, et tenter de faire un peu réagir les gens.  
Ça a l'air dubitatif. Bordel. S'il n'arrive même pas à convaincre sa cellule, comment espérer que ça marche au niveau du Parti ?  
-Camarades, vous pensez vraiment que si on continue sur notre lancée, le Parti a une quelconque chance de survie ? Et qu'il restera un quelconque espoir pour la classe ouvrière ? Faut qu'on donne tout, là. Les masques sont tombés, on est officiellement en dictature militaire. Je veux dire, si quand on est dirigé par un militaire qui était secrètement au pouvoir depuis 80 ans et qui n'est même plus humain, quand les gens savent que toute la démocratie bourgeoise n'était qu'une façade devant la réalité du pouvoir, si dans ces conditions on ne se secoue pas, on n'arrive pas à fédérer les gens et à leur faire comprendre qu'il faut se révolter, alors c'est foutu, on n'y arrivera jamais ! Les exécutions des camarades qui ont collé les affiches, personne n'en parle. Si on réplique, ils en parleront. Ils nous traiteront de terroristes, comme toujours, mais nous on pourra répliquer "Résistance". Pas laisser le terme à De Gaulle et à sa menace fantôme extraterrestre. Faut faire se poser des questions aux gens !  
Là ils acquiescent. Il aime pas en appeler au pathos mais faut reconnaître que ça marche.  
\- On est le Parti des Travailleurs, on a toujours été contre les guerres qui ne servent qu'à monter les peuples les uns contres les autres et à asseoir le pouvoir des puissants. On a toujours été contre l'absolutisme, contre l'exploitation des ouvriers. Ils nous ont réquisitionné dans des usines d'armement, pour faire des armes à utiliser contre des peuples extraterrestres qui n'ont commis aucune agression ! Ils représentent tout ce contre quoi nous sommes ! S'il y a bien un moment où le Parti doit monter au créneau, c'est celui-là !  
Là ils sont convaincus. Kevin tape frénétiquement pour transmettre aux autres cellules. Louna se lève, brandit son poing fermé et commence à chanter. « Debout, les damné⋅e⋅s de la terre, debout les forçats de la faim… » Tous se lèvent et reprennent en chœur le chant. « C'est la lutte finale, groupons-nous, et demain, l'Inteeeernationaaaale, se-ra le genre humain. »

La réponse tombe dans la nuit. À la large majorité des cellules, la proposition est adoptée. Le Parti entre en Résistance. C'est la lutte finale, mais elle ne fait que commencer.


	2. L'affiche

Les portraits s'affichaient, crus, sur le mur.

La propagande du Général ne s'attardait pas sur les camarades tombé⋅e⋅s sous les balles de la milice. Les programmes officiels mentionnaient de temps à autre des « actes de terrorisme » et la mort des perpétrateurs et perpétratrices, sans donner plus de détails. Ni le détail des actions entreprises, ni le nom de celles et ceux abattu⋅e⋅s, ni même le lieu de leur mort. Le Général ne cherchait qu'un soutien minimal de la population. La prétendue menace extraterrestre et sa mainmise totale sur les forces armées lui suffisait. Pas besoin en plus de faire jouer la corde de la sympathie du peuple.

L'affiche n'avait donc pas été imprimée par les services de l'État. Elle avait été tirée dans une imprimerie clandestine de sympathisant⋅e⋅s du Parti. Les camarades la collait parmi les autres posters qu'ils affichaient sur les murs, mais elle se détachait, la seule avec des images parmi les slogans et les placards de textes sur des fonds monochromes. Els avaient repris le code couleur rouge et noir (non qu'els auraient choisi d'autres couleurs spontanément de toute façon, si ce n'est peut-être le jaune). Els avaient repris le graphisme, les portrait en noir et blanc grainés dans les ronds, la police de caractère. Le texte en haut lisait « Des Libérateurs.» Et en bas « La Libération. Pas les crimes de l'Armée. »

C'était la manière qu'ils avaient choisi pour rendre hommage à celleux qui avaient péri pour faire avancer leur cause, hier comme aujourd'hui. Un rappel de leur combats, de leurs visages et de leur noms, de leurs actions et de leur détermination. Un rappel de leur cause, de leurs racines, de leurs espoirs. Els avaient imprimés de grandes affiches et aussi des autocollants de la taille d'une main, le texte à la limite de la lisibilité, mais plus discrets, collables en plein jour. Les militaires arrachaient les affiches dès qu'ils les trouvaient, mais els prenaient soin d'en coller la majorité dans des lieux passants, et elles étaient vues de nombreuses fois avant leurs disparitions. Les autocollants tenaient plus longtemps, ainsi que quelques affiches collées dans des lieux ignorés par les patrouilles. Elles lui faisaient chaud au cœur à chaque fois qu'il les voyait. Surtout celle-ci, dans une ruelle discrète où il passait sur le chemin de l'usine. Délaissée, elle avait tenue bien plus longtemps que la moyenne. Et, preuve que les consciences s'éveillaient, comme à l'époque une main anonyme avait tracé dessus : «Mort⋅e⋅s pour la France ». 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HLB_EVtJK4


End file.
